Heretofore, as in Frantz et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,046, a coil of a solenoid-actuated valve has been wound on a spool and inserted uncoated with the spool into a pocket in a solenoid housing where it is encapsulated in an epoxy or like resin for protectively sealing the coil. Prior to the insertion, the surface of the pocket is sprayed with a release agent for preventing the resin from bonding to the housing and being cracked by the difference between its and the housing's coefficients of expansion. In the valve of the patent the solenoid plunger reciprocates in a lower part of the bore of the spool and the resin coating locks the spool against vertical movement relative to the housing. However, a coil pole seating in the upper part of the bore is depended on for locking the spool against relative lateral movement. It is to an improvement on the solenoid valve of the Frantz et al patent that the present invention is particularly directed.